villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Robotnik (2020 Film)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of '''Dr. Ivo Robotnik' from the Sonic the Hedgehog . The mainstream version can be found here: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also referred to as "Eggman", is the main antagonist of the 2020 live-action film Sonic the Hedgehog, which is based on the video game series of the same name developed by Sega. He is a brilliant yet unstable and narcissistic roboticist who is hired by the government to capture Sonic, although later plans to take Sonic's powers for himself in order to conquer the world. He is the film's adaptation of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from the video games. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Count Olaf in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Grinch in Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Cable Guy in the movie of the same name, The Mask in the film of the same name and The Riddler in Batman Forever. History Early Life Dr. Robotnik grew up as an orphan, which causes the aspiring genius even to begrudge the concept of family. As a boy, during his school days, Robotnik got punched in the face by a local bully, humiliating him. Instead of reporting him to the school principal, Robotnik achieved revenge through technological means, causing his hated young tormentor to spend the next three years, as one can say, eating through a straw. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' To be added... Personality From the governments description of Robotnik, he is described to be insanely over the top and weird to socialize with, which is why they were so hesitant to use him for getting the job done, but the truth of the matter was Robotnik is an egotistical, self-absorbed, and narcissistic man, who views the idea of having friends to be irrelevant to him and does not like having his authority questioned or challenged in any shape or way. Similar as to how outrageous of a personality his Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog self may be, Dr. Robotnik can get into the zone of his own over-the-top behavior in having a lot of fun with himself, in doing all sorts of stunts and dancing when creating his prototypes and inventions. Appearance Robotnik is a tall, lean, slick man with a full head of chocolate brown hair in an undercut style, he also has a large elegant mustache and fair skin. Throughout most of the film, he wears a long black trenchcoat and an all black suit, black boots and specially modified gloves. Later on, he ditches the trenchcoat instead for a red waist length jacket with black and brown accents as well as spandex leggings, he also wears goggles with this outfit. Later, while trapped on the Mushroom Planet, Robotnik is shown to have shaven off his hair while his clothes are rendered tattered and his mustache has grown wildly out of control. Quotes }} Gallery DoctorRobotnikParamount.png|Doctor Robotnik Dr. Eggman Movie.jpg|Dr. Eggman as he appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog movie. SonicFilm_RobotnikGoggles.jpg Jim-carrey-robotnik-1024x423.png|Dr. Robotnik revealed to still have one of Sonic's quills. Jim-Carrey-Dr-Robotnik-Sonic-the-Hedgehog.jpg|Dr. Robotnik as he appears at the end Sonic the Hedgehog movie. JimTheRobotnik.png Trivia *While back when the first Sonic the Hedgehog trailer was released, which received mostly mixed-to-negative reactions, Jim Carrey's portrayal as Robotnik was well received by most fans, with some even saying that Carrey's Robotnik is actually the only reason for which they would go to see the film. Indeed, once the film was released, Carrey's performance was positively received as well by film critics and audiences. *Ahead of the release of Sonic the Hedgehog, Jim Carrey noted the similarities between his portrayal of Robotnik and his portrayal of the Riddler in Batman Forever, feeling that their motivations to become evil came from the sense of neglect and even commenting that he believes that they would make a great team. *So far, this is the first-ever incarnation of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik shown not to be bald at first, as, while all other incarnations have facial hair, there has yet to be one with hair on their head; although this changes by the end of the film as he shaves it off, making him more closely resemble his videogame counterpart. *When Robotnilk being taking damage from Sonic,he total take eight before the Hedgehog jump-to-damage in sound speed,which is how many hit that defeat Robotnik in the very first Sonic The Hedgehog game. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Adaptational Villainy